Happy Valentines Day Allyson Happy Valentines Dan
by disneyqueen
Summary: Allyson is worried over Danny not talking to her. And today is the worst day not to have a boyfriend. Valentines Day. Can Danny give her the best day ever or are they not meant to be?


**I own nothing EVERYTHING BELONGS TO dISNEY, but the plot and Courtney. The story begins a year after the movie. Also a school fridn incase no ones knows is a friend you hang out with at school, but other than that you don't hang out. Hope you in joy the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Allyson, Allyson, Miss Miller," a voice called over to a young blond women. The young blond looked up and began to rub her eyes asking, "What is it?"

"Allyson, this is the fourth time this month that you've fallen asleep in my class, please try to pay attention," the teacher said as he went back to teaching. Allyson nodded still half asleep, but remained awake for the remainder of class.

After class, Allyson was walking to her locker when her new school friend, Courtney came up to her saying, "What was it with you falling asleep today in class?"

"Late night," Allyson said not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh, do you have any plans for Valentines Day?"

"Not really what about you?" She asked being polite, but not really caring. Closing her locker both girls started to head to their next class. As they walked Allyson asked, "What about you?"

"No, but my parents are going out and I don't have a boyfriend so it's gonna be pretty lonely," Courtney said looking down at the floor as they walked into class.

"Well at least you don't have to worry over a boyfriend, who you haven't seen in a few weeks," she muttered sadly under her breath as she placed her notebooks down on her desk. In her minds eye she saw her boyfriend's smiling face, Danny Sinclair.

She had been up all night worrying and trying to get in touch with him, but nothing worked. Danny hadn't talked to her in a few weeks and she was beginning to get really worried. She knew that he had to fight Max and get stronger, but she hated being away from him. Partially on this day of all days of the year, be alone actually meant something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school Allyson came home and saw her mom coming down. "Hey Mom, you and Dad going out?" Allyson asked as she placed her back pack on the floor. Her mother turned to her saying happily, "yeah, how was the dance, you're usual home around four and it's know almost six?"

"Yeah I had some things I need to think about and I lost track of time sorry."

"That's alright and Honey you're welcome to come if you want too."

Shaking her head Allyson said, "No that's alright go and have fun I have some homework I need to do anyway."

"Well, alright I'm going to see you're father don't wait up for us," her mom said grabbing her coat and placing a kiss on top of Allyson's head. When the door closed, Allyson run up to her room and started to work on her home work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while she fall onto her bed and glanced at her watch. It read, 7:30. Sighing she rolled over onto her stomach. "Why did Max have to be in the way, if it wasn't for him Danny and I could be together," she mumbled into her pillow. Just then a felt herself being pulled away from her bed and found herself in a park, but it was most to dark to anything.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular. Suddenly fire came up before her. She gasped, but soon realized that the fire was on torches. Eleven torches in a circle their light falling onto a table with two chairs. The night sky was so bright and she could see almost every star in the night sky.

"What's going on?'

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is?" a voice called from behind her. Spinning around she saw Danny coming up behind her. She ran into him hugging him tightly, until he was sure she could break his back. Releasing him she said, "How did you do this?"

"Oh just had the crazy idea, you hungry?"

"Starving," she said as they headed back to the table. As they ate Danny said, "I'm sorry about not contacting, but I wanted all of this to be a surprise"

"It most defiantly is," she said smiling at him. As they sat looking up at the stars a thought accrued to Allyson. Turning towards him she asked, "Aren't you at all worried about Max?"

Danny looked at her saying, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter know…why worry when it's a beautiful night and you're with a beautiful girl." He paused as he smiled at him warmly. Continuing he added, "And…why worry when he's…gone for good."

"You shouldn't be making jokes like that."

"Who said I was joking," he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You mean…he's really, really gone," Allyson said in disbelief. Danny nodded. Allyson cried for joy throwing herself on top of Danny causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling away from him suddenly. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss.

"This has been the best day of the year," Allyson said happily.

"Happy Valentines Day Ally, I love you."

"I love you to Danny, Happy Valentines Day."

They kissed again, as fireworks flew up into the sky forming the shape of a heart. One that could never be broken.


End file.
